Epilepsy is a disorder which has a high prevalence rate in childhood. Approximately 30% of children with epilepsy do not respond to conventional antiepileptic treatment, leading to a significant reduction in their quality of life. Continued research for safe and effective drugs, either as adjunctive therapy to marketed antiepileptic drugs (AEDs), or as monotherapy, is clearly indicated in the treatment of epilepsy. Generally, new treatments should be made available to children through clinical trials as soon as efficacy in adults is established using well-controlled clinical trials. Studies using ucb L059 as adjunctive therapy in partial onset seizures in adults have shown promising results in both efficacy and safety.